Algo para subir el ánimo
by Anleioz An IP
Summary: Cuando tienes personas que se preocupan por ti, a la más mínima señal de estar mal, no van a dejarte en paz hasta que salgas de la cama y pares de deprimirte con una llorica.
_**¡Ciao!**_

 **Este One-Shot participa en el Reto Trimestral Parejas Disparejas del foro "Yo amo Hetalia, ¿y tú?"**

No tengo más que decir que, disfruten:3

* * *

Había estado muy deprimido, enclaustrado en su habitación a oscuras desde el fin de semana, sin poder siquiera dormir plácidamente, sólo mirando el techo y extrañando a su querido amigo.

Había mentido a su madre diciendo que estaba enfermo y había conseguido un justificante médico falso para la escuela. Permanecería en su casa hasta sentirse mejor. Pidió que no lo molestaran. Dijo que dejaran su comida ahí y él iría más tarde. Todo estaba perfectamente, de cierta forma; permanecería en su cuarto.

Sin embargo, unos pesados y apresurados pasos, más la voz preocupada de su madre, lo hicieron reaccionar con parsimonia y girarse hacia la puerta. Esta se abrió de golpe y la silueta pequeña de una colegiala se emergió entre la luz del pasillo y la penumbra de su pieza.

-¡Señora Karpusi, perdone la intromisión!- La voz de la chica era inconfundible para él- ¡Haré que se sienta mejor en un dos por tres!

Y dicho aquello, cerró de un golpe la puerta.

Dejó unas cosas que traía en el suelo, y prosiguió hacia las cortinas. El griego levantó su pesado cuerpo de forma perezosa, sentándose en la cama.

-¿Qué estás…?- Por su usualmente tono de voz, y su manera calmada de hablar, no tuvo tiempo de formular la pregunta completa

Antes de cualquier objeción por parte del chico, ella ya había jalado las cortinas de la cuerda, abriéndolas de par en par. La habitación pasó de la noche al día soleado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos literalmente.

Se dejó caer en la cama una vez más, estampando el rostro contra la almohada para evadir la luz del sol.

-Apaga… apaga el sol…- Musitó apenas, alzando una mano para señalar las cortinas- me lastima la luz

-¡Voy a apagar tu cabeza contra la pared si no te levantas ya, pedazo de vago!

-Dirás aplastar

-¡Eso mismo! ¡Ahora levántate!

-Chiara, deja de gritar- Se acurrucó aún más en la cama, haciéndose un ovillo con las mantas

La italiana gruñó, dispuesta a no ceder y quedarse hasta cumplir su cometido. Iba a sacarlo de ahí porque iba a sacarlo.

Fue así que, sin saber cómo, tiró al muchacho de la cama; Heracles cayó de bruces contra el suelo, quejándose un poco, pero no hizo el mínimo esfuerzo por levantarse. No tenía ánimos ni para hablarle a la castaña.

-No tengo ganas de lidiar con tu _tsunderismo_

-Has hablado demasiadas cosas de _anime_ con Sakura- Gruñó de nuevo, y comenzó a jalarlo del brazo por el piso

El griego seguía estando en su pijama de pantalones de algodón solamente, así que a la fuerza Chiara le colocó una camiseta y le calzó unos zapatos. Prosiguió entonces a sacarlo literalmente a patadas y empujones de su cuarto, y así hasta estar fuera de la casa.

Él se veía desastroso, con el cabello revuelto, la cara adormilada y triste, la vestimenta. Quienes lo veían pensaba que había sido sacado de la cama a la fuerza, y no estaban lejos de la realidad.

El chico protestaba sin muchas ganas, resistiendo un poco al agarre de su amiga, sin embargo esta únicamente le sujetó con más fuerzas y continuó arrastrando con él por toda la calle. No tenía ni idea de a dónde quería llevarle, pero ya le daba prácticamente igual. Sólo quería volver pronto a su casa.

Tardaron un par de minutos en llegar hasta una enorme casa que bien podría confundirse con una mansión de antaño. En la entrada había un chico jugando con una pequeña consola portátil, una muchacha similar a la italiana mayor en la ventana charlando por el móvil y dos chicos en la cocina.

Chiara pasó totalmente de ellos, y sólo siguió de largo hacia su habitación particular; abrió la puerta y azotó al griego contra su propia cama, para luego lanzarse sobre él y apoyar su codo debajo de sus costillas.

El pobre Heracles hizo una mueca de dolor e incomodidad. Era mucho más fuerte y alto que la italiana, quien medía a lo mucho metro y medio (aunque ella insistía que crecería más), aun así no hizo esfuerzos por sacársela de encima.

-Si entran tus hermanos o tus padres van a pensar que estamos haciendo otras cosas- Dejó ir un pesado suspiro, y prosiguió a sentarse, haciendo que la mayor de los Vargas quedara sentada a horcajadas sobre su regazo

Ella no paraba de mirarlo acusadoramente, expectante, y muy molesta y preocupada. Al moreno le estaba provocando un poco de nerviosismo aquello, ¿habría hecho algo malo? ¿Estaría celosa? Hace poco había mencionado a Sakura, ¿no?

Iba a romper el silencio, cuando la ojiolivo se apresuró en hablar- ¿Por qué malditas no has estado yendo al instituto, estúpido?

Esa era su manera de expresar preocupación. Era sólo eso; Heracles no le había mandado ningún texto, por lo que suponía que ella debía haber estado muy intranquila. Se sentía un poco mejor de saber eso.

-Me quedé dormido

-¿También para nuestra cita del Viernes y para mi presentación del Sábado? Ah, y me falta además, ¿para la reunión en casa de Sakura el Lunes?

Heracles tragó saliva fuerte, desviando un poco la mirada.

-Háblame- Exigió

Ella sabía la razón, pero aun así se encontraba enojada y preocupada; ella era una de las pocas personas a la que la madre del griego no podía mentirle ni con la Interpol o la CIA de respaldo.

-Si ya lo sabes no me estés preguntando- Agachó un poco la cabeza, con la mirada triste y ensombrecida

Fue entonces cuando la ítala le siguió la vista. Alzó una de sus manos para acariciar su cabello con calma y dulzura, y luego rozó sus labios suavemente. Tocó intencionalmente aquel rizo sobre su cabeza, riendo con malicia entre el beso.

El castaño pareció de repente más despierto que antes, y fue justo entonces que la ojiolivo se separó súbitamente. Como había quedado claramente inconforme, se acercó de nuevo para volver a unir sus labios, pero la chica se había agachado hasta el borde de la cama.

Bajó del colchón, y cuando tomó su rostro por el mentón su acercamiento fue interrumpido por una pequeña nariz fría y algo húmeda.

-Sé que no puedo reemplazar a Cherise- Masculló avergonzada y roja-, p-pero no quiero que sigas estando triste, a-así que yo… ehm… ¡s-sólo toma a la gata!- Gritó, demasiado apenada y sonrojada como para mirarle directamente a los ojos

El mayor tomó entre sus manos a la pequeña cría, aunque rápidamente la dejó sobre el colchón. Estuvo un largo rato contemplándola, absorto en su lindura y en como parecía verlo con curiosidad tras esos grandes ojos amarillentos. Sonrió de oreja a oreja, y luego la dejó con el suelo para que fuera de nuevo con su madre.

-Es perfecta- Aún estaba algo más despierto que hace rato, sin su usual tono soporífero de voz

La castaña se alegró apenas un poco, saliendo de su vergüenza.

Fue en ese pequeño descuido cuando el otro atacó sus labios de la nada, ganándose así una buena sarta de golpes por parte de la italiana mayor.

* * *

-¿Cómo vas a llamarla, Heracles?- La madre del chico estaba contenta de no verlo tan deprimido, aunque se había enojado bastante por su vestimenta

El griego por su parte jugueteaba con la gatita, quien se prendí de sus dedos y los mordía con fuerza, pero le parecía adorable. Era una cosita pequeñita, y castaña con un par de manchas más oscuras, además de un bonito y extraño rizo particular.

Ese animalito le recordaba a su novia. A quien por cierto hizo pasar un penoso momento al dejar abierta la puerta del cuarto; los golpes e insultos que se ganó de ella no fueron pocos.

-Dora- Soltó por fin con una amable sonrisa en el rostro- Porque fue un bonito regalo

* * *

Dora significa Regalo- sólo decía(?)

Gracias por leer~

 ** _An_**


End file.
